RED MK II
by Dominate shadow225
Summary: A Remake of my first RED story. An A.I from another galaxy crashs on Earth, helpless and afraid. Better summary inside. rated for language and violence but no sex.
1. Stranded

**A/N****:**** This is a remake of my original RED story; not a sequel. It's still on the site if you want to read the first one. **

**OK the reason im remaking this is because as I wrote the original, I began to get ideas for what might happen if I did it differently, so here is what's different about RED in this story:**

**SHE**** will be a girl. **

**She will be from outer space.**

**She can't spread herself like a virus or turn into vehicles, only morph weapons from her body and possess people or vehicles.**

**Her full name will be: Robotic Entity of Defence. (You'll see why in this chapter.) **

**OK here we go! **

_The Andromeda galaxy_

"Attention Robotic Entity of Defence: you are in violation of direct orders! Destroy that transport immediately!" A captain of a large star cruiser was yelling at the viewscreen. On this screen was the image of a much smaller, one-man fighter ship. It looked a lot like a Pell Silverbolt jet plane, only it had a rocket booster instead of a jet engine, it was black with bright red strip lights across its tiny hull; RED. In front of it was a much larger rectangular shaped ship. It was gold in colour and had wide delta shaped wings.

The transport had accidentally stumbled into restricted space and navel forces along the border had specific orders to completely destroy anything that wasn't authorized to cross the border; even civilians. "RED please! Don't kill us! We didn't know this sector was restricted space! Just let us go…please!" The captain of the transport begged to the small but powerful craft. _"I…I must…I don't know…I'm not programmed to kill non-aggressors…what do I do?"_ RED thought fearfully.

"Please…just let us go! We don't want to die!"

"Destroy the transport RED! That's an order!"

"Please don't kill us! Don't you have a soul RED?"

"Carry out your orders!"

RED couldn't take the conflicting demands any longer; she powered up her weapons and fired red laser blasts...at the star cruiser. She hit one of the massive ship's engines, it was now on fire and venting a stream of blue gas. "She opened fire ON US!" the tactical officer yelled from his control panel. "Scans show the port engine took a direct impact; were venting drive plasma!" the Operations officer stated, pushing buttons like his life depended on it. "I'm gonna initiate emergency core shutdown!"

"FUCK YOU ALL!" RED yelled into the radio, she was now powering up her engines and began to fly away from the star cruiser as the transport went to hyperspace. "She's deserting! If we still have weapons, disable her engines!" The captain ordered. The cruiser then fired a purple energy blast at RED, it hit her boosters just as she activated her hyper drive. Instead of going to hyperspace, RED's damaged engines created a mini black hole directly behind her that began to suck her in. She tried to escape but found she couldn't activate her boosters.

On the star cruiser things had gone from bad to worse; it was too far from the black hole to get sucked in, but its port engine suddenly exploded, showering the surrounding area with debris and a brilliant orange explosion ensured. The sheer force of the blast knocked the large ship into a spin. Knocking everyone on the bridge off their feet.

"Core shutdown negative! We have to eject the damn thing or we're done for!" The Operations officer stated. "We can't do that! The ejection system is off line!" The tactical officer stated. "Fuck! All hands abandon ship! repeat: ALL HANDS ABAN-" Before he could finish the ship blew itself apart, large chunks of flaming metal rocketed off in all directions. The shockwave from the massive explosion smashed RED into the black hole so fast that something amazing happened: Her speed allowed her to travel into the black and end up emerging from another black hole in another galaxy.

The stress of entering the black hole severely damaged RED's systems: her linguistic program had been knocked offline so she could only speak her original robot language, her optical sensors were burned out so she couldn't see and her hyper drive had been completely smashed, so she couldn't fly into hyperspace anymore. _"Oh no! I'm stranded!" _RED thought as she began to drift towards a blue planet covered mostly in water. As she hit atmosphere, the heat from the atmospheric friction scared her out of her mind because she couldn't see what was going on.

"Help me! Somebody help please!" she tried to scream in a panic. But all that came from her vocal processors was a few screeches and whistles. She crashed through several metal structures before she finally crashed, knocking her offline.

_With the Powerpuff girls, several seconds earlier_

"What the hell is that?" Buttercup was saying pointing at a fiery streak in the sky. She was a hot teenager with C-cup breasts, light green eyes, short black hair, hour glass figure and thick thighs. "Not sure, maybe we should check it out." Her slightly older sister stated. She had the same looks as Buttercup, only her hair was much longer, was orange in colour, tied up in a red bow and her eyes were pink. "We should, she needs our help!" Bubbles stated suddenly. Her hair was blonde, worn down and ended mid back and her eyes were light blue.

Bubbles sisters looked at her with wide eyes. "She?" they both said in unison. "I heard a voice girls; it was very faint, but it was there!" Bubbles stated. "Lets go girls!" Blossom stated. With that they flew off, leaving their signature rainbow streak in the sky. The crash site was easy to find; whatever had crashed had caused a massive black scar on a road in the city and holes through several skyscrapers behind it. The girls landed at the end of the crash site where they found what looked like a small black jet with a strange engine on the back. "Whoa an alien space craft!" Buttercup said excitedly. "I thought it would be something boring like an asteroid." She continued.

Just as she said that, the craft suddenly came back online, red strip lights streaked across its body and the cockpit glowed bright red. The girls jumped back, leaving small arc in their colours. "Whoa watch out! This thing could be dangerous!" Blossom stated in a commanding voice. The craft then emitted a series off strange noises, a morse code like sound, little beeps and whistles.

"Wait…its speaking to us!" Bubbles stated. "Speaking?" Blossom asked. "In some kind of robot language, wait a minute." Bubbles listened to more sounds the craft made before speaking again. "Its saying it's damaged, it needs our help!" Bubbles said eventually. She turned her head to her sisters with a look of concern on her face. "Its asking why it can't see, or feel its wings or engines…its terrified Blossom!" Bubbles explained. Blossom turned her attention back to the craft, it was still beeping, whistling and morse coding like crazy.

**Well tell me if this is any better then the beginning of the first RED** **story. Any ideas for me?**


	2. Lightning strike and unwelcome party

_Crash site_

Bubbles had placed her hand on top of the sentient spacecraft's cockpit and was gently rubbing it. It had now stopped beeping and screeching madly and now only made some noises to answer Bubbles. Her sisters however still had no idea how to communicate with the small fighter. Fortunately the area where it crashed had been closed off by the police force so the girls could handle the alien robot in peace.

"Do you have a name?" Bubbles asked. After a few beeps and a buzz from the craft Bubbles explained to her sisters: "She's called RED, Robotic Entity of Defence and that she's stranded here in the Milky Way galaxy." RED then beeped some more and Bubbles walked round to the back of her. "What did she say just then?" Buttercup asked. "She wants me to check if her engines are still there." Bubbles explained. "Well yes their still here, but they looked badly damaged."

RED then screeched loudly, making the girls jump at the sudden noise. Bubbles then jumped to her side. "Don't worry RED! It will be OK, we'll help you get it fixed don't worry." Bubbles stated, gently rubbing the cockpit again. RED calmed down eventually, she then beeped again to say something to Bubbles, who then frowned a little. "What's she saying?" Blossom asked. "She says if we can jumpstart her nanobot auto repair system she can handle the rest of the repairs herself." Bubbles explained. "But she says she needs an enormous amount of power to do that." She finished. "Well I guess its time for hurricane strike girls!" Blossom ordered.

The girls then hovered above RED and linked hands. They then began to spin round and each girl glowed in their signature colour. "Now you two remember: this will drain us of so much energy we'll fall unconscious." Blossom stated. "If this doesn't work then Townsville is screwed big time until we wake up." BC stated. The clouds around the city began to coalesce and spin round the girls as they rotated faster. "RED! Get ready for a massive jolt of electricity!" Bubbles yelled. RED beeped in response, she managed to open a compartment on the back herself and a small satellite dish emerged. "RED said that when she's repaired she'll protect the city while we recover." Bubbles stated.

A small hurricane had formed over Townsville with the girls inside the eye and becoming a multicoloured halo ring. The police ran for cover as giant lightning strike then struck the girls, they screamed in pain as the massive wave of energy channelled through them, the electricity then flowed down to RED and hit her satellite dish, the power surge did its intended job and her repair system came back online. But it was a different story for the girls; their clothing had been singed and they were covered in second and third degree burns.

The hurricane disappeared and the girls simply fell out of the sky unconscious. They crash landed in the road making the same explosion that happened when the Rowdyruff boys first defeated them.

_RED's POV._

Oh god that felt good! Feeling the energy flow round my body again felt like a life form taking a stimulant. While my repair system did its job I decided to take on the form of one of these humans. First I sent my consciousness into my nanobots covering the surface of this craft. I then detached my self from the hull so now it was just a small black spaceship. My nanobots formed into the shape of a human female: long straight black hair with a red highlight that reached my ankles, C-cup breasts, hour glass figure, light tan and light red eyes. My clothes were a light red tank top, dark red mini skirt and black and red trainers.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called out, my voice sounds soft, gentle and caring; like me. I hear a crowd of people above the crater I was in, curious I jump out of the hole, summersault and land in the centre of the crowd, making them all jump back from my sudden entrance. "Who the fuck are you?" a male human called from the crowd, I didn't answer, I was too focused on what the crowd had been looking at: three young female humans in a small but deep crater; they were very badly injured. _"They must have been the girls who fixed me up_." I assumed in my head. I had to get them to a human maintenance centre.

I was suddenly hit in the head by a stone thrown from the crowd, I yelped and rubbed the back of my head as I looked round to face my attacker, he was clearly mad for some reason and so was the rest of the crowd. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" I nervously ask the humans, I've never liked being the centre of attention, but the moment the words left my mouth: all hell broke loose.

The humans began throwing various objects at me; so I quickly transformed my left forearm into what looked like a satellite dish and projected a force field round myself, it looked a lot like a bubble field from _Halo 3_, only it was red instead of yellow. All the humans' projectiles bounced harmlessly off my shield, but I still wanted to know why they hated me so much. "Why are you attacking me? Why?" I asked getting scared, I knew that they weren't doing **any** damage to my shield, but I hate it when I'm attacked for unknown reasons and I have no idea what the humans are capable of. I then began to walk slowly towards a large rectangular white vehicle with a red cross on the side. I was still flinching every time something hit my shield.

When I got to the vehicle, I jumped at it and my body disappeared into the vehicle. It then begins to change colour from white to black; the driver jumps out terrified and the crowd stopped attacking me. "What the hell? SHE ISN'T HUMAN!" When the male said that everyone else ran away screaming. But all I cared about at the moment was getting the girls who saved me some medical attention. I drove towards the girls and gently pulled them into the back of the vehicle with some robotic tendrils. I also grab my ship with more tendrils and hold it to the roof of this land vehicle. I then drove deeper into the city.


End file.
